English Blows
by BattyCore
Summary: Kenny needs some serious help to pass his English class, and Kyle offers a helping hand. Kyle ends up learning a thing or two...


_English Blows_

I sighed, staring at my grades on the computer screen in front of me.

_Fuck, I'm still failing English. Ahh, wait! It's a high enough fail that if I get an A on the next text, I'll barely pass! But how do I get an A; I obviously suck at English…_

"How you doing, Kenny?" a bright voice drifted into my awareness. I looked around me, finding Kyle to be sitting next to me.

I grinned mischievously and said, "Well I've got this _raging_ hard on right now, I think I might need your help-"

He cut me off with a smack to the back of my head. "Screw off, man, don't be gross!" he exclaimed with a light blush.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed exasperatedly. "Seriously, thought, I'm not doing too hot. I'm failing English still," I complained.

"That's rough; you need help studying? I'm in Honors English, so the curriculum is different, but I should still be able to help you; I've read every book in _existence_ by now." He chuckled, poking fun at his own nerdy-ness.

"Actually that would be _great_; if you can help me ace this next test, I'll just barely pass." I grinned, thankful for my Jewish friend.

He spun his chair around absently as he spoke. "When is your test?"

I thought a moment about that, silently cursing my short attention span. "Next Thursday, I believe," I guessed off dim memory.

"Great, that gives us just over a week to study." He stopped spinning and faced me, leaning on the desk beside him to support his equilibrium malfunction. "What time do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"Whenever," I offered with a smile. "Thanks a ton, dude. You're really saving my ass."

He made a dismissive motion with his hand. "Not a problem; any time. Also, if it's cool with you, can I just go straight home with you today? I don't have any other plans and we haven't hung out in a while."

"Sure, sounds great," I stated as the bell rang for our next periods.

We said our good-byes and headed our separate ways down the hall.

* * *

><p>"You ready to head out?" Kyle asked, closing his locker with a slam and slinging his bag onto his back.<p>

"Yep!" I replied, smiling to myself. It's been quite a while since we've hung out alone; I like being around Kyle, he makes the atmosphere brighter.

He followed me out the door and onto the bus. I sat down in my usual seat next to Cartman, and Kyle sat next to Stan. I glanced at them from the corner of my eye. Stan grinned at Kyle as he sat down and they immediately started jabbering about God-knows-what. Kyle laughed and shoved Stan playfully into the bus wall. The jock-man pretended like it hurt and shoved back.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention toward my window, watching the trees roll by. They need to shut up and fuck already, do us all a favor. They're _constantly_ flirting, it's almost sickening. But when one of them in confronted about it, they deny anything and always say the same thing: "That's ridiculous! And gross. He's my super-best-friend, not my _boyfriend_. Besides, he (I) is (am) dating Wendy, duh."

The four of us, Kyle, Cartman, Stan, and I, got off at our stop and dispersed after a few parting words. Kyle came with me, as previously planned.

"So what exactly are you covering right now?" he asked, making small talk.

I smirked crookedly; he's way too easy. "Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but I guess you found out; I've still got that hard on from earlier. It's so sad, no one would help me!"

A light blush spread across his cheeks as he spat back, "In _English_, asshole!" What _book_ are you reading in _English class_?"

"Ohh, right!" I shot him an innocent grin. "Well we're reading The Crucible and talking about the Red Scare and stuff. That's about all I know."

"How far are you in the book?" he asked.

I barked laughter. "Me? _Read_? Kyle, I thought you were smarter than that."

"You haven't read _any_ of it and you expect to ace the test? Who do you think I am? God?" He exclaimed, shocked at my lack of school dedication.

Again, with the setups; I almost giggled. "Well, I wouldn't know; you'd never let me find out~" I feigned a pout.

Ahh, I never get tired of that blush of his, its way too damn cute. "Does _everything_ have to be about sex with you?"

I grinned. "You could say it's a hobby of mine."

* * *

><p>We finally made it to my trailer and we made our way back to my room. We tossed our bags and jackets onto the floor near my bed as he flopped onto it, landing on his stomach. I eyed him for a moment before speaking. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to-"<p>

"Please, Kenny, spare me. You're jokes are getting old quick today," he mumbled into my mattress.

I shrugged, sitting down next to him as he sat up. "Whatever you say, man." I gave him an apologetic smile. "So let's get to the studying, shall we?" I suggested, hoping to make things less awkward for him by giving him something fun to do.

Heh, right. School. Fun. Yup.

"Right! So do you know anything about what happened during the Red Scare? Or what The Crucible is even about?" He asked, excited to be able to show off his brains.

I brought a finger to my lips and tilted my head back in thought. "Well… the book is about witches and stuff, and the Red Scare had something to do with communism, right?" I asked.

He laughed a little. "So you got the minimum basics down. Well, first I'll put the Red Scare into a nutshell for you, so the book will make more sense later. What happened was that everyone started to fear that the communists were going to rise up and try to take over our government. People got accused of communism left and right for the smallest little things, which got them black-listed. So what happened was-"

"What's a 'black-list'?" I asked, interrupting him explanation.

"In this case, it's when you get fired and your previous employer bad-mouths you to all the other employers in the surrounding area so you can never find any kind of work."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because if you're a communist, you must be scary and evil and you deserve do rot and let your children starve," he replied with spite, glaring at the wall like it did something wrong.

"I see. Please, continue," I urged.

He shook his head, calming himself down. "Right, where was I? So what happened was those accused of communism could either get black listed or give up the names of all their communist friends and be let free."

I raised an eyebrow. "What if you got accused, but you weren't guilty?"

"Very good, Kenny, I'm surprised." He smiled warmly at me. "You found the huge hole in their logic. So, you're accused of being a communist, but you're not guilty. You can either ruin your own life, possibly even get thrown in jail, or you could tell them that Cartman, Stan, and I are all communists and continue on with life as normal. What would you do? Damn yourself or fuck over your innocent friends?"

"That's... stupid," I commented, musing over what I might have done if I was in that situation.

"Exactly. Which brings me to The Crucible. Same shit goes down, except instead of communists you're dealing with witches."

I stared at him for a moment. That all made sense. "Kyle, you just taught me this whole last week's lesson in less than five minutes. And I actually _understood_ it." I laughed at the stupidity of our Marxist school system. "Damn, you might be God after all." I grinned and he laughed too.

He dug through my bag and handed me my textbook. "Now all you have to do it read the story," he instructed.

"Do I haaaave to?" I whined, giving him the puppy-dog eyes. God damn, I hate reading.

He gave me a stern look. "Yes! Do you want to ace your test or not?" He lectured. I felt like he should have been wagging his finger and calling me _mister_ or _young man_. I snickered inwardly at the thought.

I glared at the textbook. "Yeah, but reading? Really? How much does that suck? A lot!"

He rolled his eyes and picked through his own bag. "Just suck it up and read the damn story. I have homework, too, so I'm going to do it while you read. If you have any questions, just ask," he offered, opening a Pre-calculus textbook.

I sighed and opened my own textbook. "Yes, _sir_."

"_A small upper bedroom in the home of Reverend Samuel Parris, Salem, Massachusetts, in the spring of the year 1692._

"_There is a narrow window at the left. Through its leaded panes the morning…"_

Ugh… Reading sucks… I was bored to tears after two and a half sentences! I looked up at Kyle. He was chewing at the eraser on his pencil with concentration. A soft smile came over my face. _How cute._ I sighed, shaking my head clear, determined to actually read the damn book.

"_There is a narrow window at the left. Through its leaded panes the morning sunlight  
>streams. A candle still burns near the bed, which is at the right. A chest, a chair, and<br>a small table are the other furnishings. At the back a door opens on the landing of  
>the stairway to the ground floor. The room gives off an air of clean sparseness. The<br>roof rafters are exposed, and the wood colors are raw and unmellowed."_

My eyes drooped as I grew suddenly very sleepy. _Reading is sooo boring…_ If I couldn't make it past the first full paragraph without falling asleep, what was the hope for the rest of the book? Slim to none.

I glanced at Kyle again. _Helllllllooo~_ He had more than just the eraser in his mouth at that point. And from the look of the movement in his cheeks and chin, he seemed to be swirling his tongue around it. My gaze shifted to his eyes. They were half lidded, looking down at his textbook. He popped the pencil out of his mouth to jot something down and my eyes instantly glued themselves back to his lips. A tiny almost unnoticeable strand of saliva connected him to the pencil for a split second before the pencil got too far away.

I licked my lips, imagining what he must taste like; what his mouth would feel like around my… _Shit. Now look what you've gotten yourself into, Kenny. You're getting switched on thinking about one of your best friends. Snap out of it!_ But it was too late. I was hard… and I wanted Kyle.

At that moment, he chose to look up at me. "You okay? Need help with something?" he asked, unaware of the sudden spike in my sex-meter.

I shoved my textbook to the ground and crawled the short distance to him. "Hell yes, I do…" I said as I took his chin between my fingers and stole a kiss. I brought my other hand up to tangle it in his hair and slid the other from his chin to cup his cheek, shuffling closer to him on my knees and tilting his head back for a better angle. My eyes slid shut and I made a contented noise.

After a moment, some of my senses came back and I could feel how stiff he was, and he was trembling. _Shit, I scared him… I'm such a good friend._ I pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and sat back on my ass. I rubbed the back of my head nervously, and tried hard to think of something to say; any excuse would do.

His eyes were wide as he stared at me, obviously shocked at my sudden, unexplained attack. "Why-" He started to ask, but I cut him off, shaking my head.

"Forget that happened, Kyle. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself; you were being _way_ to cute. And the way you were working that pencil snapped my self control right in half. I'm just a little… Fuck it. I'm just a horny bastard, and if you want to go home now, I don't blame you. I'm a horrible person and a terrible friend to have done that without asking. I'm sorry, I really am."

Silence. He just stared at me. I gave him the sorriest look I could muster. I felt really shitty; and what was worse… I was still hard as rocks.

"…Will you please say something? I didn't want to break you. Are you broken?" I asked.

He stared at me a little longer, his face and muscles slowly softening. "Uhm… I-I… Uh… That just… s-surprised me a little, that's all..."

I couldn't help it but think that his stutter and slowly growing blush made for the cutest kid _ever_. "I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" I asked, apologizing again.

"No," he said. My eyes grew a size in shock. It felt like my heart was _literally_ breaking into two pieces. _I guess that was to be expected…_ "At least… not until you finish what you started."

I blinked at him, momentarily struck dumb. My head cocked slowly to one side. "Come again?" I asked, realization slowly seeping into my confusion.

"If you insist," he said, crawling toward me and brushing his lips against mine. He remained still, leaning over me, weight resting in his palms on my knees, his knees folded under him on the mattress, his bright green eyes lidded, and his lips just barely ghosting over mine. The light clicked back on in my brain and I jumped at the opportunity. There he was; ready, willing, and at my mercy… _Hell fucking yes!_

I brought my hands to the sides of his face and crashed our lips together again. My hands slid down to where his skull and neck combine and I gently led him down onto his back. Our textbooks lie on the ground, lonely and forgotten.

My mind was swarming and swimming with the thoughts of what I wanted to do to the ginger beneath me… what I wanted him to do to _me_.

I slid my right hand to the back of his neck and angled our heads to mesh better. My tongue slithered out and played lightly with Kyle's bottom lip. He made a short gasp and allowed me entrance, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck.

I smiled around our kiss. I was so happy… Words could never describe what I felt for Kyle in that exact moment.

I twirled my tongue around his and prodded at the roof of his mouth. He easily let me dominate the kiss. He seemed inexperienced, which excited me to an extent. Was I his first kiss? _Well don't you worry, Kyle, I'd be more than happy to teach you _exactly_ what to do._

I moved my left hand to his hip and slowly worked it up into his t-shirt. His body tensed at first, and then arched into my touch. I toyed with one of his nipples, which was unsurprisingly already a hard nub.

I pulled my lips away from Kyle's, assuming he needed to breathe, and taking the opportunity to speak to him. He panted, his eyes sliding open partway so he could look at me, his red curls framing his lithe face. _The epitome of beautiful…_ "You know, you make the cutest fucking little noises… And you're so warm… It drives me _crazy_ -No! _You_ drive me crazy- I don't know if I can stop myself… Will that be okay with you?" I asked in a low, rough whisper. I caressed his chest and stroked his cheek, staring down at him with a half-lidded, lust-clouded gaze.

He _mmm_ed and said, "Yeah…" while he nuzzled his face closer to my hand. I turned his head back toward me and I kissed him again.

_Fucking damn, I don't think I've never been this hard into someone before. Speaking of hard things…_ I pressed my hardness into Kyle's leg to make a silent point, causing him to moan softly. In return, I could feel his own hard appendage against me.

I smirked and bit into his bottom lip, of course being careful not to draw blood. "_Take off your clothes_," I demanded in a guttural breath of word slur, sitting up and allowing him space. He obeyed and removed his shirt while I yanked his pants off, along with his boxers.

He then lay before me, sprawled out naked on my bed, trying to cover himself with his hands, and the cutest, darkest blush yet playing on his face. I shuddered and nearly ripped my own clothing off, laying back on top of him. I hissed at the belated feel of our skin contact. It sent electricity jolting through my veins. "You give me such an adrenaline rush…" I said quietly, kissing him once again.

This time, he was the one who eagerly licked at my lip. I complied almost instantaneously and our tongues wrestled around in a flurry of muscle on muscle. It got pretty intense, if I do say so myself. Like he was pouring his whole heart and soul into that one kiss… God knows _I_ sure as hell did.

I moved my way down his body, piece by piece, inch by inch. I kissed his jaw, then bit his neck. I paused there for a moment, sucking and working my tongue on that single patch of perfect white skin, determined to leave my mark on him. He moaned loudly and arched upward into me. That made me smile. Once I was satisfied with my work, I moved on.

Next I traced patterns onto his chest with the tip of my tongue, still working my way downward. I paused at each nipple to flick them with my tongue a few times and to give them a light bite.

Lower still, I traced more patterns onto his abdomen, throwing in a few kisses here and there.

I danced and skipped around my target, purposefully teasing him. He keened and writhed, panting heavily. "Kenny… please… Nn…" he begged, weaving his hands into my hair and gripping tightly. I put my hands on his hips to keep myself steady and to keep him in check.

I soon complied, licking slowly from the base to the tip before taking the whole head into my mouth. I massaged it with my tongue and stroked the shaft lightly with my fingertips. _Mmm, I always liked kosher meat…_ "K-Kenny! Uhn.. Oh God!"He moaned out. I looked up through my eyelashes to see his face. His eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his bottom lip. _So goddamned cute…_

My eyes fell shut as I took more of him into my mouth. I hummed around his cock and he shuddered, moaning my name again. Oh, how I loved that sound. I made a mental note in the back of my mind that one day, my ringtone would be Kyle moaning my name.

I reached a hand beneath him and prodded at his entrance as I started to bob my head up and down, stroking the thick vein with my tongue. I slowly slipped one finer into him, distracting him with my mouth. He gasped at the intrusion, but soon relaxed and melted back into the pleasure.

Adding a second finger, I started to suck a little harder. I scissored my fingers and continued to pleasure him with my mouth. When it was time for the third finger, I took all of him into my mouth, swallowing him whole. Needless to say, he didn't even notice the third finger. He whined and whimpered as I slowly finished him off. Seeing as he was a virgin, it didn't take him long to come.

I brought my face back up to his, my breathing labored. "I'm going to fuck you now, is that okay?" I asked. A little blunt, maybe a poor choice of words, but I got the point across.

He kissed me fiercely, like an animal. He pulled back and looked at me, a fire burning in his eyes. "God, yes, Kenny. Fuck me _now_," He demanded, using the most erotic, sexy voice I'd ever heard come from his lips. I nearly came just listening to it.

"Yes, _sir_!" I said, positioning myself between his legs. I pressed my painfully hard cock to his hole. I _mmm_ed as I slowly slid into him. It took everything I had in me to not just slam right into that tight little ass of his and pound him into the mattress so hard that it broke my bed. He cried out painfully, my motivation to keep my control in check. "You okay, Kyle?" I asked, my voice strained. He started to tear up.

"Yeah… I'll be fine… Just-just gimme a minute," he said, biting into his own arm to keep from screaming. After a while, he removed his bloodied arm from between his teeth. I winced looking at the bite wound, but he gave me the okay to continue.

I pushed as gentle as I could until I was all the way in. I stopped again, waiting for him to adjust.

He gripped the bed sheets and panted heavily. "Y-you're s-so… so big, K-Kenny… Mn…"

_Oh my fucking _God_, how did I ever get this lucky? He's so _fucking_ sexy, laying there all hot and bothered… He's gotten me more riled up than anyone ever has. His skin feels different against mine, his lips mold perfectly to mine, his eyes penetrate into mine… I think I might explode…_

"I'm okay now, Kenny. You c-can move," he allowed. I pulled back slowly, about half way, and pushed back in, watching his reaction. I didn't see any more pain, so I took that was the okay to go faster. I picked up the pace a little bit. Suddenly he cried out and arched his back way off the bed. "K-_Kenny_! What-what was th-that? Mmm, do it again!" He cried, pressing back, trying to take more of me into him. _Found his sweet spot._ I smirked.

"What?" I asked innocently. "You mean this?" I continued, pulling back and ramming into that same spot. He cried out again and nodded furiously, wrapping his legs around my waist. I started to ram into that spot repeatedly, pounding in and out of him, progressively picking up speed and strength.

After a while, I'd had just about all I could take. "Kyle…" I said between breaths. I pulled him up to me and kissed him hard. A few more thrusts and he was coming; me following not long after.

I collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. My eyes shut lightly and a smile on my face. I was so incredibly satisfied and happy. I suddenly realized that I must have been heavy and rolled off of him. He turned and kissed me again. It was soft, sweet, gentle, _addictive_.

After a few moments he pulled away, our breathing having calmed down and our adrenaline subsiding. "Don't think this gets you out of reading that book," he commented.

I frowned, then laughed. "Way to kill the mood, Kyle, jeez!" I acted offended and pushed him playfully. He laughed and looked into my eyes. His face was adorable; the lust clouds gone and leaving his eyes shiny, his cheeks rosy, his lips bruised, his skin sweaty, his hair messy…

Eventually we sat up and gathered our clothing, putting it back on. He picked up his Pre-Calculus book and resumed working. I glared at my book, hating it for existing. Though, it _did_ give Kyle an excuse to be here. _Motivation: located!_

I picked up the textbook and leafed through the pages until I found The Crucible. Before I started to read again, I peeked back up at Kyle. _So cutee~_ I smiled and shook my head.

_Gotta read this book._

* * *

><p><strong>O-kay! :D I put quite a few hours into this, and I think it turned out pretty well~ I'm actually happyproud of this, which is a rare thing. d: Just a bit of Style to brighten your day~ 3**

**This was just over 9 pages on MSWord, my longed fic ever~ :D Yet, anyways. xD**


End file.
